Buscada
by Hyouhon Shojo
Summary: Era un día especial para Rin, y todo estaba preparado para su gran sorpresa, incluso el invitado especial. Pero fue más la sorpresa de ellos, al descubrir que Rin desapareció, y aparentemente, se fugo. ¿Pero con quién?


**Nada me pertenece. **

"¿Presente?" Preguntó Kagome, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su pequeño hogar.

"¡Listo!" Confirmaron Inuyasha y Miroku, Inuyasha mostró una pequeña pulsera con una pequeña campanita hecha de plata, mientras que Miroku asentía y sostenía en alto el improvisado paquete que contenía un lindo kimono dentro.

"¿Desayuno?" Kagome abrió la puerta, no completamente, primero debía comprobar que todo esté listo.

"¡Listo!" Exclamó alegremente Sango, mientras sostenía un bendo que contenía el más delicioso desayuno que ella y Kagome prepararon.

"¿Confeti?"

Shippo río ligeramente. "Aquí." Dijo mostrando aquella "bomba de basura decorativa" como Inuyasha empezó a llamarlo.

Kagome sonrió complacida consigo misma. "Heh. Ya puedo imaginarme lo feliz que será Rin cuando vea que la queremos mucho y es tan importante para nosotros." Dijo recordando lo decaída y triste que Rin ha estado últimamente. No estaba muy segura del porque la muchacha menor se sentía así, pero esperaba mejorar su ánimo con la celebración de cumpleaños que con afecto habían preparado. 'Muy bien, todo listo. ¡Vamos!" Kagome se encontraba bastante emocionada, después de todo, quería que Rin sea muy feliz en su cumpleaños número 18. Kagome abrió la puerta completamente.

Los demás también estaban emocionados, pero les parecía raro cuan emocionada estaba Kagome.

"Tch. ¿Porqué tanto alboroto sobre su cumpleaños? Tiene uno cada año." Replicó Inuyasha mientras salía de su hogar de último, y seguía a los demás hacía la cabaña de Kaede.

~oOo~

Todos se encontraban perplejos al entrar a la cabaña de Kaede, la cual ahora debería ser llamada "la cabaña de Rin", y encontrarla casi vacía. Sólo se encontraban los escasos muebles que pertenecierón a Kaede.

Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar, y camino calmamente hacía lo que era el ropero de Rin, los demás sólo se quedaron cerca la puerta, pensando en las diversas explicaciones por las cuáles Rin no se encontraba en su cabaña. Se escuchó el suave sonido de como Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas al piso.

La cabaña seguía en silencio. Sango reaccionó y fue a donde Kagome, la encontró mirando el ropero de Rin con una expresión algo adolorida. Durante los ocho años que Kagome y Rin se conocieron, una relación parecida a la de una hermana mayor y su pequeña hermanita nació entre ellas.

El lugar donde alguna vez se encontraban todas las pertenencias de Rin, se encontraba vacío. Sango colocó una mano en el hombro de Kagome.

"...No creo que sea lo que pensamos. Sé que Sesshomaru dijo que vendría por ella hoy a saber cuál era la decisión de Rin, pero no creo que ella sea capaz de irse sin despedirse, Kagome." Sango trató de reconfortarla.

En la silenciosa cabaña, se escuchó el sonido de la Tessaiga siendo desenvainada. Kagome se recuperó pronto, y con Sango, fueron donde los hombres.

~oOo~

"¿¡Qué haces tú aquí, Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha ya había desenvainado a Tessaiga, listo para contratacar cualquier de Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, con su expresión calma como siempre, tan sólo cerró los ojos por un momento.

"No te interpongas en mi camino, Bestia. He venido a cumplir una promesa"dijo algo exasperado por tan sólo tener la molesta presencia de Inuyasha en frente suyo.

"¡Sesshomaru!"

Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru se encontraban sorprendidos al escuchar a Kagome llamando al demonio puro, aunque por defecto, Sesshomaru no mostraba ninguna señal de esto en su rostro.

"Rin... creo que... Se fugo." Dijo sosteniendo un pequeño papel en la mano, y en ese pequeño papel se podía leer: "No me busquen. Los amo, a todos."

**Pues, aquí vengo, con una idea para mi primer fanfic de este bello anime. ¿Qué les parece el prólogo? Tengo mayor parte de la historia planeada, y sí tengo suerte, podré actualizar cada semana. Me gustaría que me den su opinión, y lo que creen que pasará. **

**Dejen review, los reviews son el alimento de los fics, y sí no se alimentan, mueren. :( También me gustaría que dejen algún tipo de crítica constructiva, sí es que veen que puedo mejorar en algo. Me gusta aprender, después de todo. **

-Einz, Zwei, Drei.


End file.
